


It's Not The End of the World, Yet

by Storm_Theory



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cussing, I'm not expecting anyone to read this, Magic Powers, OC's - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, There's mentions of abuse, and also some violence, at first, just a warning you guys, living underground, oh yeah!!, one of the main four characters die, so there's that, sorry - Freeform, there was be a same sex relationship eventually, this is just a story it's not related to any fandom in the SLIghteST, updating is not gonna be consistent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Theory/pseuds/Storm_Theory
Summary: Four girls, growing underground after the world above is ruined, come together to learn more about themselves, and maybe to save humanity.





	It's Not The End of the World, Yet

Across the underground, four children are born. They are more alike, yet more different than anyone could ever imagine.

The first, the oldest, was born with stark black hair, natural pink streaks running through it. Her eyes were grey, and when the light hit them properly, they glittered pink.

The second was born with rich brown hair, glittering with golden highlights. The tips always turned green, making her chrysocolla eyes pop.

Third, the tallest. Born with vivid blue eyes and neon purple hair, thicker than most.

Finally, the fourth. Born with blazing red hair, glowing almost. Her eyes were dark grey, and bright orange spots were littered around her pupil, like embers dancing off a campfire.

They grew, made friendships, made rivals, had birthdays, and each developed their own unique personalities with no outside force ever making them hesitate.

* * *

"Red Robin, Red Robin, send Siorc right over"

The purplette sprinted across, crashing into the linked arms and bursting through, if only because of her speed. Along with her best friend Blume, Siorc was among the fastest runners underground. The kids behind her, her team, whooped as they gained another point.

"That doesn't count! You cheated!" Rose a voice, very familiar. It was a boy named AJ, he was famous for complaining about everything and looking down on everyone. Most kids did their best to avoid him, unless Siorc or Blume happened to be around. They could lay him flat faster than Ragnakr could eat a building.

"How do you cheat in a game where all you do is run?" Siorc responded, placing her hands on her hips. A few other kids nodded or murmured their agreement, dropping their line position and walking closer to AJ. He looked around, visibly uncomfortable, before spinning on his heel and stomping down a tunnel, whining all the way.

"He gets worse all the time! He wasn't even playing the game!" Blume spoke, stepping up next to Siorc.

"Yeah, no kidding..." She mumbled back, watching AJ round a corner.

 


End file.
